


While Skies Are Stained Orange With Sunrise

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chair Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Summoner/The World's Least Demonic Demon She Accidentally Summons, Demon Summoning, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: It had been a series of unpredictable accidents, that was all: she was tired, bored and horny, and the combination had added up to make her distracted and thus hiccup on pronouncing a vital word during the summoning.While Delilah had been planning on having a little intimate tête-à-tête with the Great Spiked One, Lord Of The Demon Realm, the creature that appeared in her attic was definitely someone else.





	While Skies Are Stained Orange With Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).

> For Ba_lailah. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Trigger warning just in case for a touch of mild dubcon due to the character getting in a bit over her head (and loving it).

Well, Delilah thought as she considered the creature that was currently attempting to slink out of the attic window like it was in any way possible for a seven and a half foot tall neon orange demon covered in vicious black-tipped spikes to be _subtle_, if anyone asked she could totally say she wasn’t to blame.

It had been a couple of unpredictable accidents, that was all: she was tired, bored and horny, and the combination had added up to make her distracted and thus hiccup on pronouncing a vital word during the summoning. Just to make things worse, an unexpectedly strong gust of wind had then blown in through the partially opened window and knocked over a candle right when things were taking effect and the spell really could have done without any interruptions. She’d had to just pretty much abandon the summoning, leaving it to take its course without her while she hastily stamped out the resultant fire.

_Sheesh_, what a day – and it hadn’t even started yet: the cloud-streaked sky outside was stained all sorts of colours with the coming sunrise, but mostly orange, as if in some pale imitation of the _still not at all subtle_ demon now striving to ease one of its many long limbs out of the window.

Delilah cleared her throat, “I can see you doing that, you know.”

_Oh shit! _The demon froze. It glanced over at her guilty, so she raised an eyebrow at it, crossing her arms and waiting pointedly until it lowered the limb back into the attic.

_I wasn’t going anywhere, _It scuffed a limb on the floor, shamefaced.

“Oh really,” Delilah snorted, “That’s not what it looked like to me.” Unfolding her arms, she jerked her thumb in the direction of the summoning circle, ignoring the blackened smudge on the floorboards leftover from the fire. “Go on, get back in there and go home. You know going outside on your own in the human world is against the rules.”

A jagged maw opened up in the demon’s nightmare face as it bared countless cruel teeth. Was it –

Trying to _smile_ at her?

_I just wanted to take a peek, _The creature fidgeted, viscous spikes clattering together alarmingly as it fretted at one of its stubbier limbs. While it spoke the usual demonic language of hisses and growls, Delilah had never before heard any summons sound quite so _pouty_.

“First time out of your realm, huh,” Looking at those spikes, she internally rolled her eyes. To think she’d been so looking forward to summoning up the Great Spiked One, Lord Of The Demon Realm. She’d reckoned _that_ one would have been able to show a demon summoner a really good time.

Although, in honesty, now she was faced with some actual real demonic spikes, they just looked long and sharp and really quite painful, and Delilah wasn't quite sure how her horny past self at four a.m. had thought such a thing was a good idea.

And damn it, she was still horny.

_How did you guess? _Tugging at one of its spikes with its teeth until the rigid protrusion lengthened and bent, becoming thinner, longer and softer, the demon peered at her, _You must be a very powerful summoner._

Her gaze latching onto the transformed spike as the demon continued pulling at it, unspooling it from its body until it became really quite _tentacle_-like, Delilah forgot to even snort. Yes, how did she possibly guess.

“Oh, I'm the best there is,” she told it because, hey, why not; it wasn't like it would know any better. She bit her lip contemplatively, “Tell me, would you be able to, perhaps, do that with more of your spikes? Or even with all of them?”

Delilah had seen a fair amount of hentai anime in her time, after all; an old hook-up of hers had been obsessed with the stuff. And she was starting to get an Idea.

_Yes, why? _Blinking pitch black eyes at her, the demon perked up as inspiration clearly struck. _Oh, oh, if you like it, we could make a deal!_

“Yes, I was thinking something along those lines,” Her voice dry, Delilah agreed. She perched her ass on the seat of the armchair she’d had a previous demon haul up to the attic some time back, more or less just for the hell of it – it hadn’t been a case of foresight informing her she was going to encounter one so unusually _chatty_.

She was starting to rather like it, in fact.

There was something important to establish first, though: “Hey, demon.”

It straightened up attentively like she’d just jabbed it, its nightmare face almost ridiculously _hopeful_.

_Yes, All Powerful One?_ Eagerness saturated its tone.

Her lips twitching, Delilah fought to keep a straight face – and also not to preen. She _did_ like that title.

“Let’s just get a couple of things straight here,” She pointed a finger at it, “I’m the one in charge between us, got that?” She waited for it to nod, which it did without arguing. Yup, _completely_ unlike other demons she’d summoned before. She squinted at it, “And you’re not, like, a kid or something are you?”

Because – _hell_ _no_. It would be getting the boot back into its own realm immediately and a stern Keep Better Track Of Your Offspring yelled after it at its creators, if so.

_I’m thousands of years old, _The demon stared at her a bit blankly.

Delilah stared back implacably until it slumped.

_No! No, All Powerful One, I am not an infant demon. Or a juvenile or an adolescent or any kind of child. _Its strop stopped as quickly as it had started, the demon wiggling the tentacle-limb it had created a bit uncertainly. _Do I seem to you as if I am not fully formed?_

Oh Jesus, she’d given it concerns about its body image.

_The other demons often tell me that I’m lacking, _It continued and so, okay, maybe the self-doubt hadn’t come from her.

“Fuck that and fuck them, you’re _perfect_,” Delilah found herself stating firmly, as surprised as it was to realise just how much she meant this, “Now tell me your name.”

Grinning broadly at the compliment, the demon straightened up proudly, the first sign of any slyness crossing its gaze. _If I do that, then you’ll own me. _

“Uh-huh,” Delilah just looked at it. Testing what she could get away with, even if she – deep down – didn’t _want_ to own it. She might not be above summoning demons in hope of them having their wicked way with her, but she still had some principles, thank you very much.

_Samson – that’s a name others sometimes say in your presence, _The creature tipped its head.

Some sort of low grade telepathy? Delilah pressed her lips together a little and silently fired off a quick spell to strengthen her mental shields.

“Yes, it tends to be because they’re teasing for whatever reason, and I hate it,” she grimaced, “Besides, you’re not male.”

_I’m not anything, _The demon slumped a second time.

“There's no need for you to be, unless you want to. How about I call you Sammy?” Fuck, Delilah was _soft_. Other summoners would laugh at her for not just declaring it named and claiming power over it that way.

S_ammy? _The demon blinked and then grinned in obvious excitement, _I love it! Thank you, All Powerful One!_

_“_You can thank me by giving me an _awesome_ time with that funky tentacle of yours,” Delilah wet her lips, shifting on her seat at the thought, “That is, if you like.”

_Hm? _Sammy lifted the tentacle, looked at it, looked at her, and then shook itself all over until a fair number of its black-tipped spikes had softened and lengthened similarly. _How about I have fun giving you an awesome time with _these?

“I like the way you think,” Delilah could only laugh and squirm, arousal building down between her legs, “Okay, so how’s this for our deal: you show me just what you can do with those, and I’ll take you out for a daytrip in the human world.”

Sammy stared at her for a second. _You’d do that for me?_

“Sure,” Delilah shrugged. It’d take a bit of spellwork to convince the average person that they weren’t seeing a seven and a half neon orange demon sporting both tentacles and spikes, but hey, if she failed, surely everyone would believe that she’d been kidnapped by it or something. Yup, she was sure she could swing it so she’d be seen as a victim and as such completely innocent.

Although.

Although it wasn’t as if she wanted anything bad to happen to Sammy. Better by far then just to concentrate more when she was doing the spellwork, check the candles were placed carefully and the window closed, and ensure they didn’t get caught.

_All Powerful One? _Sammy prompted.

Oh yeah, she hadn’t finished answering.

“Sure, I’ll do that for you,” Delilah gave it a grin, “Now about those orgasms we were talking about –”

_Oh, so you want lots? _Sammy grinned right back at her, _Okay then –_

It pounced.

“Oh! _Ohhh!_”

It became clear about fifteen seconds into it that Delilah had seriously underestimated things when she requested Sammy use its tentacles to show her an awesome time. The demon loomed over her, very tall, its limbs grabbing her body to simply _position_ her on the armchair – a tentacle wrapping around her wrists and tugging her arms over her head, two others snatching her ankles and hoisting them over the armrests so her legs were spread wide. Yet further tentacles hooked around her waist, hoisting her hips forwards on the seat so her sex was prominently displayed.

_You won’t be needing these fabrics, _Sammy tucked more tentacles under Delilah’s lacy little black nightgown and matching panties, and _ripped_.

“Oh fuck –” Delilah panted as it tossed the ruined clothes aside, her skin prickling as it was abruptly revealed to the chill air filling the attic from the still open window, “Oh _fuck_ – Sammy –”

Jesus, she could feel herself leaking onto the seat cushion and Sammy hadn’t even touched her yet.

_Yes, All Powerful One? _Grinning toothily at her, Sammy purred_. Humans like it here, right? _A couple of tentacles quested at Delilah’s vagina, gathering up the wetness slicking her vulva, before one descended to her asshole, _And here.  
_

Delilah shook at the sheer rush of it as, without ado, they sank in.

“Yes,” she was saying frantically, her back arching, fingernails digging into the back of the armchair, pulling at the tentacles binding at her without any desire to get away, “Yes, we do, _I_ do – Sammy – _yes_ –”

I_ like it here too, _Sammy said happily, and wriggled the tentacles inside Delilah thoroughly as if to illustrate its meaning.

Drooling with arousal, Delilah howled.

_I like doing this as well, _Sammy continued, and started to thrust – no going slow at first, no warming up or altering angles or experimenting with different depths – just solid, hearty thrusting that made the armchair squeak on the floor and took Delilah to the brink almost immediately. One tentacle pushing deep into her as the other all but pulled out, working together as she moaned and writhed as much as she was able to, the cool early morning air caressing her otherwise untouched clit.

“Oh god – oh god – oh fuck –” It was overwhelming, on the edge of being too rough and yet, simultaneously, exactly what she needed. She didn’t want it to ever end, “Yes – Sammy – don’t you dare fucking stop – _yesss_ –”

It took three earth-shattering orgasms impaled like that on the demon’s tentacles, coming hard and fast, before Delilah was able to get up the wherewithal to string enough words together to point out that she’d really like Sammy to touch her clit.

And her nipples, while the demon was at it. And the arch of her throat and her lips and her mouth.

_Gladly, All Powerful One, _Sammy merrily obliged.

Needless to say, the orgasms got even _better_ after that.

“_Haaaah_ –” Delilah was definitely going to have to figure out some sort of horribly domestic spell to get the armchair clean enough for use after this – she was practically squelching in a puddle of her own fluids, the sticky evidence of her desire streaked over black-tipped tentacles and her trembling thighs.

But, as much as she might hate having to do such chores, she couldn’t find it within herself to complain in the slightest.


End file.
